Wedge type toolpack cradles have been in use for some time in a wide number of applications. One form of such apparatus employs individual adjustment for each tool with vertically arranged wedges. Since there are four extrusion dies per cradle, eight adjustment wedges/screws were required. Adjustment of the individual wedges/screws made it difficult to achieve proper alignment.
Another existing apparatus reveals an open type cradle similar to the present invention, except no adjustment for vertical tool position is provided other than hardened rails that need to be shimmed to achieve the proper height. Again, the use of shims made it difficult to achieve and to maintain proper alignment.
The extrusion of aluminum cans generates an undesirable amount of heat within the toolpack. Coolant is circulated through coolant rings within the toolpack cradle to remove heat from the tools. In prior designs, three or four coolant distribution rings were individually housed into a common manifold. Removal of the coolant rings was cumbersome and time consuming. It is therefore desirable to eliminate hoses and manifold from the coolant system.